1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates coupling devices for medical conduits. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to systems for adaptive coupling devices configured to break under predesigned forces during use as well as inhibiting leaks upon breaking.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Currently there are many different types of medical access devices used in the medical profession. Medical access devices may include intravenous catheters and feeding tubes. Feeding tubes may be used for total parental nutrition (TPN). Theses and other medical access devices have been historically used in the treatment of hospitalized patients. However, more and more medical access devices are being utilized not just for hospitalized patients but also for people receiving outpatient care. Due to medical access devices being used more and more with patients who have limited and in some cases unlimited mobility there are increasing problems associated with the use of medical access devices. Problems may occur when active patients catch a fluid line attached to the medical access device on an object or in other cases wherein confused patients damaging the fluid line or access device.
Medical tubing commonly consists of polyvinylchloride (PVC) tubing to connect fluid reservoirs and infusion pumps to medical access devices. PVC tubing commonly has a break-force of about ten kilograms or greater. A force of about three kilograms may remove the tape from the skin when tape is used for securing a catheter. In some instances, catheters are secured to the skin with sutures. Any force applied to the sutures would cause significant discomfort to the patient. When an accidental force is applied to the PVC tubing, the tubing generally does not break, instead it often transfers the force to the medical access device. The force possibly pulls the device off or out of the patient, or breaks it off, leading to further complications. The soft silicone rubber tubing, in sizes commonly used in catheters for long term implantation, has a break force of less than about one kilogram.
United States Patent Publication No. 20110112482 issued to Redd (hereinafter “Redd”) discloses a break-way PEG tube uses a releasable connector between two tubing segments to facilitate release of a feeding portion of the PEG tube when pulled on to avoid accidental removal of a distal portion of the PEG tube from a patient's abdomen. However, Erskine does not disclose a medical access device which release preferentially under complex loading conditions.
United States Patent Publication No. 20080197626 issued to Coambs et al. (hereinafter “Coambs”) discloses a coupling device for coupling a patient-side medical line to an equipment-side medical line. The device includes two parts, one fluidly coupled to each medical line. One of the parts provides both a detachable coupling that detaches when subjected to a sufficient separation force and a secure locking mechanism that requires manual separation. However, Coambs does not disclose a medical access device which release preferentially under complex loading conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,033 issued to Jepson et al. (hereinafter “Jepson”) discloses a needless connector is provided which utilizes a resealable preslit septum valve. The valve is resiliently restrained relative to a housing with the valve and housing configured to accept a standard male luer lock having a luer tip which penetrates the valve through the opening to extend within the housing and a luer locking flange of the luer lock extending about the housing. However, Jepson does not disclose a medical access device which release preferentially under complex loading conditions.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO 2008/054699 issued to Sage et al. (hereinafter “Sage”) discloses a breakaway connector for use with a medical (e.g., catheter) or other fluid system. The connector may include two couplers that engage one another via a substantially frictionless retention device. However, Sage does not disclose a medical access device which release preferentially under complex loading conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,614 issued to Erskine et al. (hereinafter “Erskine”) discloses a disconnect device for placement in a medical tubing set. However, Erskine does not disclose a medical access device which release preferentially under complex loading conditions. Although there exist many different types of medical access devices, none of the known devices accomplish what the herein described medical access device is capable of.
What is needed is a device which allows one to safely and predictably couple and uncouple a medical access device from a subject. The device which therefore inhibits premature uncoupling and leaking prior to and after uncoupling.